Rem Silas
"The Balance isn't always of peace or within the light, otherwise, the Balance would be biased and weighted." – Rem Silas on the ideology of the Force. Rem Silas was born on the terrestrial world of Faa in the Kamino System, like most current generation Isairin offspring. She spent most of her childhood on her planet, learning the ways of the force, as well as ways to efficiently build star-ships for long-term expeditions as she were to proceed her father as her culture demanded. By influence of her culture, she also came into the idea of recreational use toward drugs and herbs native to the planet of which she lived on. At a young age she left the planet with her father and went to Coruscant to further her education and eventually enlisted in the Republic Naval Forces and later moved into their Research and Development Department. Biography Rem was born to a man and woman from the Clan of Silas, one of the oldest bloodlines and family alliances within Isairin History. Her clan were ship makers, designers and scientists. They were heavily relied upon since their people moved from planet to planet and were often the most well off clan as well due to the amount of wealth they bring in by selling their designs. So as she grew older she was destined to follow through with the promise of becoming a master ship designer. However at the young age of four years old, her clan was visited by a Jedi Knight and it was soon revealed she was Force Sensitive. However instead of allowing the Jedi to take the child, the Isairin Elder of Clans took her under his tutelage to teach her the ways of the force through the ideology of the Potentium Practitioners and the White Current. Her tutelage lasted until she was fourteen years of age where she was to continue her training on her own as she went to continue her education in the Republic. While her philosophy and ideals of the force wouldn't be accepted by the Jedi Order overall, she decided to enlist in the Republic Navy at twenty years old. From there she worked up through the ranks to the commissioned position of Captain soon before transferring into Naval Research and Development. With her salary she was capable of purchasing her own vessel, one of which she designed herself and submitted to the Republic Shipyards. However the development of the ships Quantum Crystalline Armor coating was hidden from those whom worked on the vessel, let alone the ship wright itself as she used her own automated machines to coat the ship in armor. Rem is publicly known as a Naval Official and Ship Designer as well as a very young accomplished scientist. Personality "When there are alternatives to fighting, it is paramount to survive. There is no honor in a meaningless death." – Rem Silas. Rem is incredibly intelligent, creative and easy going; she often is known to be a tad of a socially awkward individual. As a child, and in her general mindset, People she views as strong and intelligent typically get her admiration, though people whom utilize brute strength without the aid of intellect, get the opposite. She tends to dismiss people whom have the brute-like approach to all their problems. Otherwise she is a rather caring, but very manipulate individual. While most of the time she seems cool and friendly, she could be cold and rather deadly despite her stature. When it comes to people whom threaten her life or someone she believes is close to her, she doesn't hesitate to use lethal force. Despite her professions she is a very capable tactician and knows when and when not to fight. Most of the time though she typically avoids fighting all together and runs if she has the capacity to do so in a given situation. This was one of the reasons why she became a non-combatant naval officer, but she doesn't like putting her life in other people's hands. Usually she makes that rather clear to other people. Skills and Abilities "Indubitably, you are no Jedi, little one." – Rattataki Bounty Hunter. Much too obvious, her skill set in the force does not follow just that of a light sider, but also that of dark siders. She does not view the force as two or more sides, but just as the force itself. While her practices has her believe that dark intentions come from ones self, she very well knows the corrupting aspects of power. She seeks to break the absolute limits of the force. When compared in statistical power, she could go evenly matched against a Jedi Master's force knowledge, wisdom and experience. From a young age she has seemed to have had fascinations with that of machines and learned to manipulate them through the force at a young age. She has naturally strong mind and can process large amounts of information at one time at a rapid pace. She has an affinity for designing starships and improving old and new ways of faster than light speed. While her skills are primarily science and force oriented she has been trained in the art of self-defense, such as the Echani Martial Arts which is the typical universal military training given to most fields. She is an excellent tactician and tends to wait for the right time to strike instead of creating a battle of arbitration that she might not win. Rem recognizes her own weaknesses and masks them with her strengths. She has gone through strict discipline under her own ideals in order to hide pain and most negative emotions, to the point that she could even fool a natural empath with positivity and trust. Core Force Abilities *Force speed *Force stealth *Force sight *Farseeing *Force empathy *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Force Jump/Leap *Force Pull/Push Other Force Abilities *Force Absorb *Art of the Small *Breach, an advanced version of Force Suppression *Comprehension, is the ability to absorb and interpret great quantities of information rapidly by speeding up the user's or another person's neural processes. *Immersion *Force Listening *Force Lightning *Mind Trick *Mechu-deru/Electronic Manipulation *Phase *Force Stasis *Force Weapon Equipment Isairin Charric Pistol Twin Lightsabers Custom Sabers Other Items Category:Characters Category:Republic